ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 20
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 20 Met een schok besefte Hazelpoot wat ze bijna had gedaan. Ze strompelde naar Voskit toe en drukte hem tegen zich aan, haar ogen ferm dichtgeknepen. "Waarom huil je, Hazelpoot?" murmelde Voskit. Zijn stemmetje was het mooiste geluid dat ze ooit gehoord had. "Ik ga voor je zorgen." zei Hazelpoot gesmoord."Al is dat het laatste dat ik doe!" Voskit glimlachtte. Wat was hij sterk, besefte Hazelpoot. Sterk en dapper. Hij zou een groots krijger worden. Beter dan haar. "Meidoornlicht zal blij zijn." miauwde hij."Meidoornlicht zal me nu altijd in de gaten houden." Hazelpoot lachtte en veegde haar tranen weg met een poot. Voskit lachtte ook. "Het is hier koud, Hazelpoot. Gaan we naar het kamp? En mag ik vannacht bij jou slapen, in het leerlingenhol? Wij zijn toch beste vrienden?" Hazelpoot knikte."We gaan terug. En je mag bij mij slapen zolang je maar wilt tot je ook een leerling wordt." Voskit straalde. "We zijn aller, allerbeste vrienden." ging Hazelpoot verder."En we gaan samen jagen en vechten en krijgers worden." Voskit knikte vastberaden."Dat gaan we!" zei hij. "Dat gaan we zeker." Een zacht zonnetje bescheen Hazelpoot's vacht. Een donker lijfje lag tegen haar flank aangedrukt terwijl ze uitrustte. Het geruis van bladeren klonk als een melodie in haar oren, gecombineerd met het gezang van de vogels en het geknor van Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot. Hazelpoot stond voorzichtig op en rekte zich uit. Geamuseerd keek ze neer op Voskit. Hij had met zijn buik tegen haar rug aangedrukt gelegen. De kleine rosse had geprobeerd haar warmte af te pakken. Grinnikkend veegde ze wat mos over hem. Ronkend schoot hij wakker. "Hazelpoot!" piepte hij boos."Tijd om op te staan, Voskit. Ik wed dat je vergaat van de honger." Voskit trok zijn neus op."Ik slaap verder!" zei hij beledigt."Ga maar jagen. Ik blijf hier." Hazelpoot rolde met haar ogen en trippelde het leerlingenhol uit. Stormpoot stond bij de hoop verse prooi. "Alles oké daar?" miauwde ze opgewekt."Zijn de eekhoorns te schriel?" Stormpoot zwiepte met zijn staart. "Nee..." zei hij hol. Hazelpoot trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ze zijn..." hij draaide zich om."...veel te vet." Hazelpoot schaterde het uit."En jij bent ook al te vet, of niet soms? Kies maar een klein muisje dan. Ik neem die vetzakken van 'n eekhoorns wel. Daarna zullen we wel moeten jagen, in SterrenClan's naam..." Stormpoot zuchtte."Irritant!" klaagde hij terwijl hij in de hoop prooi woelde."Oneerlijk! Onrespectvol..." Hazelpoot snorde opgewekt."Je klinkt net als Veder!" giechelde ze. Stormpoot sperde beledigt zijn ogen open. Grommend besprong hij haar en al speelvechtend rolden ze door het zand. "Jullie leerlingen!" klaagde Hyacintvlam toen de twee tegen haar opbotsten."Ga dan wat gevallen takken wegslepen! Maar nee, jullie moeten weer jullie tijd verspillen met spelen. Wat zijn jullie, kittens?!" Stormpoot gromde uitdagend."We hebben nauwelijks vier manen verschil in leeftijd, Hyacintvlam!" zei hij geaffronteerd."Je hoort niet te janken." Natstorm kwam aanwandelen."Stop met rondhangen, Hyacintvlam." zei hij."Beukloof wil dat we meegaan met de zonhoogpatrouille later. Laten we jagen nu we nog kunnen." Hyacintvlam haalde haar schouders op en volgde de grijze krijger naar de kampingang. Hazelpoot keek om zich heen. De Clan had zich hersteld na de storm, en alles was weer zoals vroeger. Dennestreep en Magnoliapoot hadden een vrolijk babbeltje en Echokit en Varenkit lagen te luieren op een paar keien. Genietend van de rust sloot ze haar ogen en dronk ze de Nieuwbladgeuren in. Eindelijk was er weer vrede. Ze waren desondanks krijgers, en ze zouden jagen en vechten voor hun Clan. De RivierClan was nog niet klaar met hen, vooral na Lavendelkruid en Perzikpoot. Hazelpoot wist dat ze gauw zouden toeslaan. Toch kon ze die ene, bijzondere morgen genieten van het zonlicht, het vrolijke gebabbel en gelach van katten en het geruis van de wind door de dennenbomen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 19 ���� Epiloog Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind